In recent years, the present applicant has developed and commercialized a quadrupedal robot. The robot has the appearance and form modeled after dogs and cats kept at home as pets, and acts autonomously in accordance with a command from a user and surrounding circumstances.
On the other hand, robot systems capable of remotely controlling mobile robots by wireless and the like have been widely seen. And among these robot systems, such robot systems are desirable that not only remotely control a robot using a remote-control terminal with a remote-control software installed, but also allow a robot to establish conversation between robots 1 and make the motion and the action patterns synchronized between robots 1.